Galactik Football: School Days
by Link0180
Summary: This is set back in the School, all characters are 16 and 17, Kernor and Micro-Ice find them self's in a new friendship but how will it turn out for them, find out here. KernorxThran, Micro-IcexLune-Zeara. Read and review!
1. Same old Monday's but a New Girl

**Hello there people, I was thinking of being the first to write a schoolfic on Galactik Football (that is if someone else has done one before me) anyway here it is, I promised a couple of people to write this...and please be nice coz im not great at spelling and grammer, but I try my best. Oh and Microsoft don't work so spelling might be a real problem for me now.**

School Days

Ch.1 Same old Monday, but a New Girl

It's the worse day in any-body live, Monday. You all know it, the day that thinks it can rejoin a queue for fun and make all the other 6 days follow non-stop.

In a lone and quiet apartment on planet Akillian, was a 16 year old Kernor, bored and tired on her bed, she was hoping that Monday would just stop coming again and again every time. She took a lazy look out the Bedroom window, it was still dark.

'_I wonder what time it is_' she thought, Kernor didn't sleep very well last weekend, her homework was boring non-stop, Micro-Ice somehow manages to annoy her continuously and to top it all off, a new student is supposed to join the school and it so happens to be her class that she'll be in it. '_Wonderful I bet she or he'll be one of those fanboys or girls._'

Kernor picked up a clock next to her, "6:38am". School starts at 7:30, quite early, so Kernor wasted no time to get ready, even though she hates school, she always wanted to play in a Football team.

By the time Kernor got to the school gate it was nearly time for her 1st lesson, Maths, not one of her favourites but it's ok, her teacher was a tall blue looking guy, always being friendly to everyone, thinks he's some royal prince in a way. (yup, that's warren alright), but today he wasn't in class, just yet.

Every one in the Class were doing their usual stuff, Mei and Tia are talking girl stuff, D'Jok was pretending to be cool, Yuki and Thran were playing games, Ahito was asleep...again, Stevens was just sitting at his desk, Micro-Ice is sitting next to Kernor just drawing some pictues while Mark gets punched in the face by Luur. Nether the less, Kernor could finally take a moment to think now that Warren is late just to get a student, but little did Kernor know that while she was in her thinking space, Micro-Ice is drawing another crapy drawing of her paired with someone in the class, she hated it when he did that, she never saw the point in doing stuff like that, it's just childish...no wait, Micro-Ice IS a child, mentally.

Finally after 10 minutes Warren stepped in the Classroom "O.K Class settle down, as you are all aware, we have a new student here today, she comes from the planet Wamba, please welcome Lune-Zeara" a girl with Orange hair, yellow top and red shirts entered the class, a bit shy but barelly noticed, '_My God she's hot..._' was Micro-Ice's thought as he stared at her with his mouth wide open and droping his pencil.

"Please take a seat" said Warren, the class continued but Micro-Ice was too busy looking over to Lune-Zeara.

"Hey, Micro-Ice, you there?" Kernor was trying to get his attenchion but it didn't seem like it was going to work, so she goes for plan B, a good old punch.

"Ouch, what the-"

"Are all right or you just being wired by having a crush on her" Kernor wispered giving Micro-Ice a death glare.

"What makes you say that?" replied Micro-Ice looking as if he didn't know what Kernor is talking about.

After the 2nd lesson it was a 15 minute break, Micro-Ice and Kernor were disgussing about todays 4th and last lesson being cancled, which was quite good news so both of them could go into town and buy a brand new video game that just came out today, they each had enough money to buy it and so they planned to meet back on the same spot after class since they are split into 2 groups for this subject.

[Kernor's group]

It's Technology for the 3rd lesson today, not many liked it because they get some crapy old guy with huge glasses named Clamp, but then again he was the sort of teacher who let's you build your own robot and learn new things as you go along.

Today Clamp set up a task for the whole class to build a robot best suited to carry objects, Kernor thought for a design like somt others did too, Mei already started looking for some robot parts she needed, Stevens just sat in his seat...again and Luur chased Mark around the classroom with a metal pole.

Moments later Kernor realised that the new Girl isn't in this class, so she must be in the other group.

"I bet Micro-Ice is going to humiliate himself asking her out" Kernor said to herself quite pleased.

[Micro-Ice's Group]

In this Group their Table have computers, so they're not doing the same as the other group, plus their teacher is a bit...out of the loop.

"O.K class I want you all to continue on what we started last week." said Blaylock (Don't know if thats how you spell his name). The class turne the computers on and started to work, since Lune-Zeara is new in class, she was given a different task for today.

Micro-Ice was really happy she was sitting next him, this was a perfect chance to get to know her.

"Hey There" said Micro-Ice leaning towards her, "Like it here?"

Lune-Zeara turned to him smiling, "You're that boy who stared at me in Maths, right?"

Micro-Ice blushed as he turned away, "Oh, erm...well"

"Whats this?" Lune-Zeara said and took out a piace of paper out of his bag which had a drawing on it.

"Hey give that back", Micro-Ice tries hard to get the paper back but it was kept out of reach, Lune-Zeara was now face to face, "If you want it back, you have to ask me out first"

Micro-Ice blushed even harder, it was going to go out of hand if he didn't do as she asked or he'll be doomed, so there was onlt one way to deal with it.

"*sigh* O...O.K, will you go out with me?" said Micro-Ice just so she can hear.

"Sure" Lune-Zeara replied, "So who are they?" she said pointing to the paper.

"Thats Kernor there, and that is Thran" Micro-Ice pointed to a short-blue haired guy, who sits at the back playing games.

"Hmmm...hey i've gon an idea, will you come to the Market with me?" said Lune-Zeara giving a smilie Micro-Ice couldn't resist, so he agrees.

[End of the Class and end of School]

Kernor has been waiting for a while now, yet there was no sign of Micro-Ice, '_Ah to what the hell, i'll just go by myself then._' thought Kernor and made her way to the shops and bought the new game 'Resident Evil 5', "Hellz yeah!" said Kernor pleased with herself, not wasting another moment she took off to her apartment and play but as she reached the front door to the building, she could see Micro-Ice with Lune-Zeara together.

Kernor was angry, angry at the fact that Lune-Zeara took her best friend away...IN ONE DAY. How dare she do that, Kernor couldn't stand it looking at her and slamed the door on her way in. Her mood in playing her game was ruined, so she desides on going on MSN to chat with one of the other Rykers about Lune-Zeara.

End of Ch. 1

A/N: I don't own GF, hope you enjoy it, my absolute fav. pairing is Micro-Ice/Lune-Zeara or Micro-Ice/Kernor, those two characters need more FanFiction from everyone main reason because im more interested in the side characters in all anime and cartoon, anyways please review, and if you happen to be the guy who upset me in my story review "The wild Party" for seriously critisising me...don't review, everyone who does, please do ;).


	2. Enter: Gamer's Best Friend!

Galactik Football: School Days

Ch.2: Enter: Gamers Best Friend!

Kernor and her Ryker friend are talking about todays event, Micro-Ice and Lune-Zeara are having fun even though Micro-Ice should be playing Resident Evil 5 with Kernor now, since that is out of the question, Kernor is hoping to get one of her other friends to help out. On MSN, Kernor (Lucky #7 on MSN) asks one of the Rykers who's Name on MSN is 'BlUe_HaIrEd_QuEeN' (You know, the one with blue hair), what to do in this situation.

Lucky #7: So...what should I do, I hate him more then i ever did.

BlUe_HaIrEd_QuEeN: Well beating him would just course more problems, I don't know then.

BlUe_HaIrEd_QuEeN: Maybe...

Lucky #7: Maybe what?

BlUe_HaIrEd_QuEeN: You can spy on him, see what that Wambas chick is like.

Lucky #7: Isn't that a bit 'too' obvious? They'll know I'm letting this go over my head.

BlUe_HaIrEd_QuEeN: Too right...

BlUe_HaIrEd_QuEeN: Oh yh!...did you see the pic this week?

Lucky #7: What pic...oh you're joking...AGAIN?

BlUe_HaIrEd_QuEeN: Come on Kernor, you know Micro-Ice better then we do, he always draws you and some-one else as a couple.

Lucky #7: I wish he doesn't.

BlUe_HaIrEd_QuEeN: Hey i've got it!!! Find out who he drew with you, then be friends with him! Micro-Ice is gona feel bad about leaving you in the dark.

Lucky #7: You know what, you're right! But who did he draw this time?

BlUe_HaIrEd_QuEeN: I think its Thran aka Gamer nerd. I'll c'ya some over time, gtg.

Lucky #7: K. C U.

[Logged out]

So that was the plan, Kernor had to find a way to spend time with Thran so that Micro-Ice get's left out, sort of a 'set up'...but what can you do, then again it Lune-Zeara's foult in the first place taking her best friend away like that.

Kernor went back out the apartment to find out where Thran could be, and the first place to look is the Game Hall, even a no-brainer can figure that out. Kernor got to the Game Hall in less the 10 minutes and hopefully he was here, she looked everywhere and the crowd didn't make her job any easier. Soon Kernor thought of giving up but saw somebody sleeping by a wall...Ahito? so that means Thran must be near by, they're never alone.

Kernor walked up to Ahito to wake him up but stoped by a voice calling her name.

"Hey Kernor, what brings you here."

Kernor turned to see who it was, and thank god it's Thran, now that she found him she has to come up with a plan quickly to be friends.

Kernor had to think of a topic to talk about, FAST, or she'll have to wait untill tomorrow to talk to him in School, she notice Thran was holding something in his hand, looks like...a game, YES.

"What game's that?" said Kernor pointing to the object.

"What this?...that's the new game that just came out today, Resident Evil 5, I can't wait to play it" Thran held out the game to Kernor with a grin in his face.

"I already have it, bought it about 45 minutes ago."

"WOW, too cool, hey we should head down to my place and play, this will be awsome!" Thran was dancing with joy, but before they left they needed to wake up Ahito.

[Over to Micro-Ice and Lune-Zeara]

Micro-Ice just finished his 10th Ham 'n' Cheese Roll...Finally, Lune-Zeara never expected any-one to eat this much, well it was nearly lunch time so he must be hungry. It's almost past 6pm and it'll be dark soon, not a moment later they both headed to Micro-Ice's place to stay, main reason was because Micro-ice lives closer to where they where. Once there, Micro-Ice opens the front door and made his way to the kichen to make a drink, his Mother, Mana-Ice saw Lune-Zeara with Micro-Ice, "So who's you friend Micro-Ice?".

"Hi mum", said Micro-Ice slightly blushing.

"Hi, I'm Lune-Zeara, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" replied Mana-Ice and shuck her hand.

Micro-Ice asked his mother if Lune-Zeara can stay for Dinner, and she could, the was no need to ask Lune-Zeara's parents becuase she moved to Akillian alone since her parent took on a business job. Later they finished eating, so it was time Lune-Zeara headed back to her Apartment, Mana-Ice was doing the dishes and Micro-Ice was at the front door with Lune-Zeara.

"I guess I see you tomorrow Micro-Ice" she said giving off a smile.

"Not if I see you first", Micro-Ice trying to be funny again.

With-out warning Lune-Zeara hugged Micro-Ice, leaving him speechless, "I had a great time today, thanks, I'll see you in Class" said Lune-Zeara before walking down the street. Well thats that for tonight.

[At Thran's place]

Kernor and Thran where busy shooting at Zombies while Abito took care on paying for the Pizza delivery, it's one of those nights where you sit back and enjoy yourself's, eating Pizza, playing games and best of all, No Micro-Ice making fun of Kernor, he's probably too busy with Lune-Zeara anyways. After the Pizza break it was back to killing Zombies, Ahito fell asleep...once more and Kernor grew tired at about 4 hours of playing.

"Oh man i'm wiped out" said Kernor, her eye felt really heavy at this point.

"You look like you can't make your way back like you are now" said Thran after switching off the 360.

"Where do I sleep?" Looking around, there was hardly any place to sleep.

"Well Ahito can sleep anywhere, i'm used to it, so you can sleep on his bed."

Kernor made herself conferable and before she drifted off to sleep she turned to Thran to say 'Thanks and eneything' but he was fast asleep, like Ahito always is 24/7. Kernor was rethinking her plan just before she fell asleep, ske and Thran seem to be friends now, a bit, so it should be soon that Micro-Ice is going to feel just as bad as Kernor does now, loosing her best friend, and for what, for some Wamba chick with orange hair.

Putting all that aside, Kernor needs the get some sleep for tomorrow, then she'll see if the plan works, but for some reason Kernor has this strange feeling that she never thought she cou-, no wait, it's just the left over Pizza on the bed Kernor is sleeping in.

End of Chapter 2.

A/N Done, i've been working all night for this, I sure hope its O.K, pleas Review! I love reviws. ^_^


	3. Tuesday's Happenings

Galactik Football: School Day

Ch.3: Tuesday's Happenings!

The next morning arrived and it was time to get ready for School, Thran and Ahito were already up getting the Breakfast done while Kernor was sound asleep untill something strange touched her face, not knowing what it was she put effort on opening her eyes to find a halfeaten Pizza stuck to her. She remembered most of the night but there where bits that she has trouble thinking of.

Since Kernor was up, she went to the bathroom to wash off the Pizza on her face and her shirt, in the meantime Thran asked Ahito to go and wake Kernor up but sat on the chair sleeping.

"Find I'll wake her myself" Thran said to himself and entered the Bedroom, but it was empty, Thran could hear water from the Bath, '_This must mean she's up I see_' he thought and walked to the Bathroom.

'_Hmm the door's still open_' Thran leaned round the door frame to tell her Breakfast's up. "Breakfast is ready Ke- HOLY S***!", both Kernor and Thran quickly ducked behind whatever the could find, Thran couldn't belive his eyes, Kernor was in the middle of cleaning her shirt thanks to the Pizza stain and Thran just happen to have walked in to see her topless.

"Er...B-Breakfast i...is...ready" said Thran leaning by the wall facing away from the door.

"B-be right there" Kernor replied, luckly for her the brothers have a shower curten to hide, both of them never saw this coming, not in a million years.

On the table, Thran and Kernor kept up the silence of doom while Ahito was busy eating away the waffles, they had to get going soon of they'll be late for school. In a quick moment all three set off to School to have a cancled lesson, very lucky, this mean Kernor didn't need anything in the 1st place and got worried about not being able to bring her school bag because she left it at her apartment.

This was the class time-table for today, 1. Cancled, 2. Science, -Break- 3. English, -Lunch- 4. Free 5. Sport.

Kernor was very pleased to see the First lesson cancled, "SWWEET!, this is going to be the best day ever." shouted Kernor in a dance of joy, Thran was just as happy himself, the teacher they normaly have always checks to see if every-one is working. "Looks like Ahito can sleep a little longer today." said Thran turning to Ahito who was sitting by a wall...sleeping...again.

"Hey Kernor, how's it going?!" shouted a voice from the coridor.

Kernor turned and saw Micro-Ice running to her, she also noticed Lune-Zeara wasn't with him, that good.

"Hi, erm, nothing much, bought that game yesterday." answered Kernor.

"Oh no, i forgot about the game" said Micro-Ice looking a bit paniced holding his head. The Game must have slipped his mind when he had so much fun haning around with Lune-Zeara.

Kernor thought it was funny seeing him upset about the game, serves him right. Before she could say another word to Micro-Ice, he told Kernor he'll be right back and took off running. Thran woke up Ahito so they could go and hang out on the field. But one thing was a bit strange, where IS Lune-Zeara anyway, normaly newbies are always ontime and everything for like a month as least.

[On the Field]

D'Jok, Yuki, Tia, Mei, Mark, Thran, Kernor, Luur, Stevens and even Rocket where playing football together, Ahito was sitting by a tree nearby...YES he's sleeping, AGAIN. A few minutes into the game, Lune-Zeara finally showed up and sat down next to Ahito, no-one saw her as they were too busy on the game.

"Your Ahito, right?" said Lune-Zeara.

Ahito knew it was her and nobbed while still sleeping, "uh-huh"

"You know where Micro-Ice is now?" she asked hoping he'll know, or rather hoping he even knew him, which he did...in a way.

Ahito looked to her, almost as if he acted his sleep, "Sorry Lune-Zeara, i don't know where he is, maybe he's just by himself for a while"

"Oh O.K, sorry to wake you." she said and stood up and found Ahito already asleep.

[During Science lesson]

Today Sonny only made the Class watch an video about planets and stars, however 2 people didn't show up, Micro-Ice hasn't returned and Lune-Zeara isn't here ether, maybe she got lost on her way, it can happen. Maybe it's something else, I mean Lune-Zeara did ask where Micro-Ice was so she might be out looking for him.

It's been a good 30 minutes now and Lune-Zeara still didn't find Micro-Ice anywhere, just how hard can it be. Just as she was about to go back into the school building, she saw Micro-Ice just leaving the school gate, why was he leaving? is there something wrong with him? who knows, the only way Lune-Zeara could find out was to follow him.

[Micro-Ice's home]

Mana-Ice was out at work and Micro-Ice made his way into the house, seconds he closed the door, 2 knocks came from it, possibly his Mother, he opened the door to see Lune-Zeara standing right infront of him, he could see in her eyes that she knew somethings up and there was no point fighting against that, so he let her in to talk about whats troubleing him.

In the Livingroom, Micro-Ice sat down on the sofa while Lune-Zeara made him a cup of hot chocolate (Don't ask me why i chose hot chocolate, it tastes good), it was a long silence, nether of them were able to know where to start, but Lune-Zeara needed to know whats wrong.

"So.." she said, "...Is there something you need to talk about?"

"..." Micro-Ice was thinking hard what to say, normaly he's always open to people, never keeping a secret, but now he seems...shy.

"Please Micro-Ice, even though I know you for just a day, it hurts me to see you like this." she continued.

Micro-Ice froze hearing her say "it hurts me" from her, that just made him feel worse, thats it, Micro-Ice needs to het this off his sholders and tell her whats wrong.

"Well...you see...you and I seem very close friends in a day right?" said Micro-Ice, Lune-Zeara agreed that their friendship does seem perfect from the start.

Micro-Ice continued "...and now that i think about it, not one thing went wrong, you see, i'm a walking dissaster when it comes to relationships" he said with a short lought.

"It's O.K Micro-Ice, I'm su-" Micro-Ice stoped her by shouting, "No Lune-Zeara, it's not O.K...it's just..." he sat back down, he couldn't believe what he just did.

"Micro-Ice?" Lune-Zeara said trying to see if he's alright, "Micro-Ice, please tell me whats on your mind", Micro-Ice was trying very hard to tell her, his words he wanted to let her hear were impossible to speak out but he had to let her know, he had to let her know, he's in love with her.

"I...I..." This was too much for him, he couldn't do it, not now, "I'm sorry Lune-Zeara, maybe later" he sain and left the house not giving Lune-Zeara a chance to speak out, now she really wanted to know whats on his mind and before she got ready to leave for school, she thought about Micro-Ice, if he'll be alright and doesn't try anything silly.

End of Chapter 3.

A/N: Well, Chapter 3 is done, Poor Micro-Ice, how is he going to tell her how he feel for her, find out later in the story.

Kernor: Hey, what about the rest of the day?

Me: Yeah, well...that will be in the next Chapter, see ya all in the next Chapter.


	4. Is the Plan Still On?

Galactik Football School Days

Ch.4: The Plan's still on?

Break time was almost over and still no sign of Micro-Ice or Lune-Zeara, surely they're O.K, there's no need not to think that. Kernor was thinking about that, maybe Lune-Zeara is having a fit on Micro-Ice about his feeling's (hehe), or since Lune-Zeara is a nice person she's probably just talking to him why their relationship is never going to work.

Sometimes Kernor had her thoughts on the plan she and her friend came up with, maybe its working already or it's just Micro-Ice being Micro-Ice, failing to have friends for longer then a week, it's the same with Kernor most of the time because of her attitude that she has with people, thats the only reason Kernor wants Micro-Ice as her friend and no one else, not like a couple...just friends.

There were many questions going through Kernors mind right now, speak of the devil there's Micro-Ice just in time for English, he didn't saw much, or rather he didn't saw anything.

"Hey Micro-Ice, where you been, hows Lune-Zeara tr-"

"Not now Kernor" said Micro-Ice before Kernor finished what she wanted to say, he looked down and unset, '_YES!, I think the plans working, just a little longer untill he comes begging to be my friend again_' thought Kernor, but maybe the plan isn't the only thing the Micro-Ice is upset about.

Moments passed as there was no sign of a teacher, everyone was talking about what they did and what they want to do today and so on, Micro-Ice really seems down today, wonder whats going on with him though, soon Lune-Zeara entered the classroom but didn't say a word to Micro-Ice, or the otherway round too, they just ignored eachother, just as Lune-Zeara sat down the teacher finally came in.

Today the class had to watch another film about Romeo and Juliet, BORING!. In anycase Kernor receaved a papernote from someone behind her, she turned to see that Lune-Zeara had passed her the note, Kernor opens the note that said, "Please don't tell Micro-Ice, but can you do me a fav.?", she never thought that Lune-Zeara would ask her a favour, but it's worth a shot.

Kernor took her pen and started writing and passed the note to Lune-Zeara and so the conversation on paper started.

(K=Kernor and L=Lune-Zeara...Duh!)

K: Okeey, whats in it for me?

L: *sigh* what ever it is you want.

K: well...i can't say, at least not yet.

L: Sure what ever, anyways can you find out what Micro-Ice has on his mind?

K: did you to had a fight?

L: No, nothing like that, it's just that he tryed to tell me something but then just ran off without a word, im worried about him.

Kernor was confused by Lune-Zearas comment, what does she mean by 'trying to tell her something', maybe the plan has nothing to do with and Micro-Ice is having some intense feeling for the wambas chick, i don't know, if so...her guess is that she'll be a lonely riker again.

'_Looks as if the plans off_' thought Kernor, thats made her abit upset now, she took the note and wrote her reply and passed it back.

K: I'll see what i can do.

Somehow Kernor didn't mind being alone again, but she hated seeing her best friend down, what can you do when a friend is in need?

The note came back and Kernor opened it and what Lune-Zeara wrote down didn't meke sence to her.

L: You look down Kernor, if you two are in love and have trouble talking about it, don't worry, all you need to do is just sit down and make sure you two are on the same page.

K: What the hell?!, no i don't love him!

L: woops

Well what can you do, everyone makes a mistake...right?

K: well what ever.

And so the note conversation continued, Micro-Ice was extremely quiet today in class, the film was still boring, the class didn't even pay attention anymore. Later the note was passed back to Kernor, looks new, must have run out of space.

L: Are you alright tho?

K: Yh I'm good, just a bit lonely thats all.

L: you n Thran seem close ^^

'_What the...see must have seen me and Thran hanging out together...then again_' thought Kernor, her plan about using Thran to upset Micro-Ice might still work, so she took her pen and continued the note.

K: you think?

L: Yh, I'm sure he likes you.

Kernor never thought of it that way, well he did let her stay at his place on the 1st day so...yeah, before Kernor was able to write a reply the bell rang and it's time for lunch and an hour free, as the class left the room to the field or where ever they wanted to go, Kernor was trying to do Lune-Zeara's favour by talking to Micro-Ice but no matter what Kernor did, he just walked along the school grounds on his own.

[Inside a random room where you can hang out during free time]

Thran and Ahito have challanged D'Jok and Rocket to a 2 v. 2 Halo Wars Match (GO HALO WARS), Thran upgraded his Marines into ODST's very quickly while his little brother was busy building GRISSLY Tanks and looks as if it'll be an easy victory against D'Jok as he has no clue what to do and Rocket just wondering about where to find money.

On the other end of the room Mark sat there writing down his homework from last week, Luur had other things on his mind like giving Mark a happy slap and run off with the Homework so he can copy it (lol). But something put him off as he noticed Lune-Zeara sitting by herself looking all down, Luur isn't normaly into depressing stuff from girls but then again Mark has had a terrable day so he gets a 15 minute for now.

Luur pushed Merk off his chair sending him flying to the floor just se he can walk over to her and see what wrong, he never really talked to anyone before, only speke when spoken to really.

"You alright?" said Luur with his deep and yet scary voice, Lune-Zeara looked up to see him standing infront of her, he is quite tall.

"You must be Luur" replied Lune-Zeara, looking back down to the floor.

"Is there something wrong between you and Micro-Ice?" said Luur sitting down next to her.

"What?!" Lune-Zeara snapped at him, "how do you know about us?"

"I know a lot of things" said Luur in a clam fashion, "So why are you so down, I thought you are the type of person who is always so cheered up, has he done anything to you?"

Lune-Zeara only shuck her head in response to Luur's question, she knew he's trying to help and yet she can't say a single word to him.

"You can tell me, I promise to keep quiet about it", Lune-Zeara looked up to him again, he had a look in his face, a look that said 'You can Trust me', and so she began telling Luur about her and Micro-Ice.

[Out side]

"Micro-Ice come on this is silly now" said Kernor still following Micro-Ice everywhere, soon they stopped walking way out on the field, Micro-Ice stood still for a second and then turned to Kernor.

"There you go, now what's with you, is it about Lune-Zeara?", with that Micro-Ice flinched, a sign that meant it was about her.

"Come on now, you can talk about it with me, we are best friends after all" said Kernor hoping Micro-Ice will agree to it and spill the beans, Micro-Ice nodded and sat down by a tree followe by Kernor.

Micro-Ice took a deep breath before talking.

"You know I was hanging around with that Wambas Girl, Lune-Zeara, I know I should have told you about her first time round"

'_Damn right shorty!_' Thought Kernor.

"-But she's just so beautiful, kind and friendly and even thought we knew eachother for only a few days, I think...I think..."

"You think what?" siad Kernor trying to get Micro-Ice to finish his sentace.

[Back to Lune-Zeara and Luur]

Lune-Zeara just finished telling Luur her story, and he understood where she was coming from, that she just needed a perosn to talk to.

"I see, so you have string feelings for him" he said making sure to Lune-Zeara he was listening to her the whole time.

"But now.." said Lune-Zeara getting Luurs attention, " Now I think...that...that I..."

You know when theres a part just like this where two characters talk about one another, and at the end they say the same thing at the same time?

"Love him/her" they said at the same time.

[On the field]

Kernor was frozen by his words, she never thought he would be THIS serious about it and the same goes for Lune-Zeara. At this point Kernor had to think carefully about that plan of hers, does she really want to go through with it? knowing how strong their relationship has become?

'_Maybe I should just call the plan off, but if I don't...i'll lose him, there has to be a way to get these two to b-_', before Kernor finished thinking Micro-Ice wrapped his arms around Kernor, almost in tears.

"Thank you Kernor, for Listening to me, and I promise that no matter what happens...you'll always be my one and only best friend a Galaxy could ever have." said Micro-Ice.

Kernor was now beond shocked, his words made Kernor realise what true friendship is about and thought to herself, '_well, I guess the plan's off, why didn't I see that before?_'.

Kernor released herself from Micro-Ice's hug and stood up. "Come on shorty, lets head back inside, I'm sure you're going to like Thran and his Brother."

And so they went back into the Building.

[With Luur and Lune-Zeara]

Luur was taking some time to think about her situation between her and Micro-Ice, then had an idea.

"Take your time" he said.

"What?" said Lune-Zeara rather confuesed.

"You sould take your time about this, rushing only leads to terrable out-comes" Luur answered and stood up to go get some food.

'_Maybe he's right after all_' Lune-Zeara thought, then she saw Micro-Ice enter the room with Kernor.

"You two have a chat while i'm off to see Thran beat everyone with his games" said Kernor leaving the two to talk.

End of Chapter 4.

A/N: Im not the sort to write romantic FanFictions so i worked very hard here to write the ending bit, hope you enjoyed it and please review (I have cookies if you do ^_^)

Luur is finally having some line too, a favour for Mew24, now just sit back and wait for chapter 5 to be out!!! WOOH!


	5. In the Sleepless rainy night

Galactik Football: School Days

Ch 5: In the Sleepless rainy night.

Like it says on the title for chapter 5, it's a rainy night and no-one could sleep that night. It's for Friday night, Kernor made new friends (Lune-Zeara and Luur), Micro-Ice and Lune-Zeara are happy together, Thran and Ahito have been spending more time with the rest of the characters in this story, so as you can see, they've moved on from their usual business.

In the sleepless night where 5 teenagers awake, unable to sleep, no matter what they tryed it was pointless.

[Kernors sleepless night]

In the apartment where Kernor is living, was nothing to do, Kernor looked every-where around the small apartment to find something to do, but ended in a hopeless result.

After about an hour Kernor wasn't doing anything but watch the late night T.V shows, and like all the late night T.V, she grew bored of them very quickly, switching off the holo T.V Kernor walked over to the window to see the rain falling all around every building, Kernor had alot of things on her mind lately and i mean 'alot' of things ever since Micro-Ice and Lune-Zeara got together. This got her thinking if she can ever have a boyfriend, if she could ever have someone close to her, someone who could hold her in safe arms, those are her thoughts ever since.

'_Oh what am I kiding, look at me...how can some one like me ever be with a boyfriend_' thought Kernon, and at that point she broke into tears while she was thinking about it, '_h-how...can an-y...one be with...some one a-as UGLY as me!_'

Being lost in her thought's, Kernor didn't notice her LapTop making the MSN noise when you get a massage, then just as she turned, she finally hears the MSN noise and opened the LapTop.

~~~In the MSN chat~~~

BlUe HaIrEd QuEeN: Kernor?

BlUe HaIrEd QuEeN: Kernor you there?

Lucky #7: Yh I'm here, what are you doing this late at night?

BlUe HaIrEd QuEeN: Sorry, I saw you on here so I thought whats up!

Lucky #7: Go away, I'm not in the mood right now.

BlUe HaIrEd QuEeN: You were crying again, right?

'_How does she know?_' thought Kernor before replying to ryker.

Lucky #7: Look blue, it's no really any of your business about my feelings.

BlUe HaIrEd QuEeN: You know what...stay where you are, I'm coming round your place.

Lucky #7: ...can I stay with you instead?

BlUe HaIrEd QuEeN: why? your place messy?

Lucky #7: just a bit.

With the conversation finished Kernor set off to Blue (I'm gona call the ryker with blue hair Blue from now on), on her way to Blue's house, Kernor let the rain fall on her, she didn't care about it anyway, she likes the rain, it calms her. On the front door of Blues house, Kernor rang the door bell and Blue opens the door to let her in.

"Kernor, your all wet, you'll catch a cold" said Blue sitting Kernor down on the sofa, "You want a cup of hot chocolate?" asked Blue, but Kernor didn't say a word, she just stare into space.

Blue got up and made a cup or two anyway, her Parents are out for a week so Blue had the house to herself.

Blue came back to the living room, Kernor still sat there staring into space, "You know..."said Blue putting the cup in the table and sat next to Kernor, "...ever since you got more friends, made your old friend happier and such, but you look like theres something in your mind that has something missing in your life."

Kernor didn't reply to Blues talk at all, but Blue doesn't give up that easy, "Is it your parents?"

"No" said Kernor.

"Is it about School?"

"Not really"

"Teacher?"

"No"

"Homewo-"

"NO...it's a...friend...actualy" said Kernor, Blue was pleased to hear Kernor telling her about the problem.

"There's only one explonation for this" said Blue taking a sip from her cup.

"What's that then?", "Your in love Kernor" said Blue with a big smile, "I'M IN WHAT?!" screamed Kernor freaking out a bit, "Calm down, calme down Kernor, it's a normal thing"

Kernor didn't believe she was being told something like this, "But, but how?...I never thought...I'm not ready" said Kernor, she was blushing very strongly now.

"Maybe you need a little boost, and you'll probably hate me for this" said Blue giving off a trusting look on her face as she leaned towards Kernor.

"Wait what the-" before Kernor finished her sentence Blue already kissed her (OMG MANZ!!! :O), Blue pulled away and took another sip from her chocolate drink, as for Kernor, well she was just behond confused now.

"I'll let you get some sleep now" said Blue and walked off to go upstairs when Kernor called out, "Blue...thats some messed you thing you did just now!", Kernor lay on the sofa to go to sleep, before she did though, she had one last thought, '_Maybe it does kind of help...even a little...yet WIERED!_'.

[Micro-Ice and Lune-Zeara's sleepless night]

It was Midnight, cold, rainy and noooo sign of any sleep at all, Micro-Ice is wide awake, for reasons he doesn't know, but at least he can think about Lune-Zeara, how happy they are together.

Micro-Ice was staring ou the window for a good hour now, looking at the rain run down the outside of the window, it was raining quite heavy really, like all nights when you can't sleep, it rains and the noise alone just keeps you up, to block out the noice Micro-Ice played his iPot to fall asleep.

[Over to Lune-Zeara]

Lune-Zeara was watching TV when she felt like Micro-Ice didn't have enough to talk about his sleepless night, so she grabed her phone and texted him, "Is that all you've got for the sleepless night chapter in this fac fic?"

Micro-Ice simply replied "I'm tired!", Lune-Zeara sighed in annoyance, she wanted to watch a bit more TV alone...without me telling the story...im sad now T-T.

ANYWAY, Lune-Zeara is watching one of those drama programs that you see late at night, and when she was about to turn off the TV she noticed someone she knew...Luur?...what the hell is he doing in there, is acting a part time job? od his?

"I'm soory Luur...but this is good bye" said the laby who was just entereing a plane.

Luur went on his knees, "NOOO, don't leve me!, I'm nothing without you!"

The plane took off, just as it lifted, Luur grab hold on the back wings, "If you leave me now, you take away the biggest part of me...woohohooo-", the TV turend off during Luur's singing because it started to get really scary for Lune-Zeara and thought it'll do her good for a nice cold Apple juice before going to bed, she opened her mini fridge he has in her room and took out a bollte of apple juice...very nice that stuff.

As she finished her drink she went back to bed when, "RING, RING" the phone started ringing, she answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, er...can-" "No Thran, im off to bed, maybe tomorrow", she knew it was Thran asking to play a game on Xbox Live so she hung up and went to bed.

[At Thrans place]

"Did you get the order?" asked Ahito half asleep.

"Aparently they're busy" replied Thran.

"How can the Pizza place be busy at this time?"

"I don't know little brother...i don't know" said Thran empting his 15th call of red bull and trying to call a different line in the phone book.

End of chapter 5?...yh 5.

A/N: Hopefully the ending's ok, been feeling sick while writing this, this shows just how much of a GF fan i am!!! well anyway please review, seriously, review, i have cookies!


End file.
